


Spying Eyes

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Mitaka is a perv, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Shame, Talk of Anal Sex, Talk of spanking, Teasing, Underwear Kink, darkside husbands, talk of gagging, talk of rimming, tormenting Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can show them to you,” Ren was saying, casually tossing his head back with a smile.  He looked so different in private that it stunned Mitaka that this was the same Lord Ren who occasionally terrified him.</p><p>“Oh, you can?” Hux answered, brows lifting in mock surprise. “And here I was beginning to think you might be content to just describe them. I want to see.” It was a playfulness he wasn’t used to seeing from Hux. More than just the way he looked, Mitaka was getting a glimpse into something much deeper, and it had his stomach giving a funny little flip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmeputitinyourbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputitinyourbutt/gifts).



> This is the sequel to [Prying Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7728268)
> 
> 8/15 update: Katherine illustrated this fic with [sexy butts!!](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/148998247934/7-kylo-butts-and-mitaka-for-gentleman-caller-and)

Lieutenant Mitaka’s job didn’t actually include monitoring transmissions but because he had the security clearance he often ended up doing it anyway because on a ship with this many personnel and this much sensitive information it would have been foolish to entrust the job to droids.

 

So far it had been a dull evening.  He’d intercepted seventeen private transmissions of a mundane nature and two that were borderline traitorous.  They would be reported.

 

He watched uneasily as the display showed Lord Ren and Hux were still talking to one another.  They’d begun communications roughly an hour ago and he knew he shouldn’t tap into the feed.  He shouldn’t.  It was above his pay grade.  But… perhaps if he were caught it would show initiative?  He fed himself that lie until it settled and opened their conversation.

 

Lord Ren appeared on his screen and he nearly jumped, glad he hadn’t put it on the holoprojector.  They weren’t using holoprojectors either, he noted with interest, glancing away from the bare torso in front of him.  The man was naked from the waist up and absently running his fingers through his thick hair in a way that made Mitaka exhale shakily and bounce one heel.

 

Hux’s side of the conversation appeared a moment later.  So they were projecting on screens to one another.  Interesting and a bit old fashioned.  Hux looked nothing like the General who had commanded the Finalizer.  He wore a loose black shirt and his hair was in disarray.  A few days worth of stubble stood out on his cheeks.  The Hux he’d served under would never permit an officer to see him in this state and his gazed darted nervously between the two feeds.

 

“I can show them to you,” Ren was saying, casually tossing his head back with a smile.  He looked so different in private that it stunned Mitaka that this was the same Lord Ren who occasionally terrified him.

 

“Oh, you can?” Hux answered, brows lifting in mock surprise. “And here I was beginning to think you might be content to just describe them. I want to see.” It was a playfulness he wasn’t used to seeing from Hux. More than just the way he looked, Mitaka was getting a glimpse into something much deeper, and it had his stomach giving a funny little flip. 

 

“Okay.”  Ren let out a nervous huff of a laugh and Mitaka’s eyes widened as he stood up and turned around.  He wasn’t naked below the waist.  No, this was far worse.  The infamous Knight of Ren wore a pair of black mesh briefs that did absolutely nothing to hide every curve.  The lieutenant stared in horror as Ren affected a little pose, hip jutting out just so, before turning around with a throaty laugh as though he were self conscious about the whole scenario.  The front of the inappropriate garment was no better and Mitaka forced himself to look anywhere but there.

 

Clearly Hux wasn’t having the same issue. Mitaka could hear the soft exhale, a reverent little sigh before the sound turned into something far more lascivious. Hux’s parted lips curved into the faintest sort of smirk, eyes heavy-lidded where they flickered over Ren’s image. 

 

“You know how good you look in them, don’t you?”

 

Ren took a seat again and leaned forward to rest his chin in his hands.  “I was hoping you’d tell me.  Should I wear them when I get back tomorrow?  Would you like that?”  Ren dropped his voice to a whisper and added, “Are you hard yet?”

 

Mitaka cringed.  He should turn this off.  He absolutely should.  He would definitely turn it off as soon as he determined the channel was secure.  When the scanning program started up he checked it meticulously and then let it run again at the least efficient setting.  Just in case.

 

“Watching you, how could I not be? I’d show you proof but what I’m wearing isn’t nearly as attractive,” Hux answered, a velvet-soft laugh mingling with his words before he feigned a more serious expression. “But I’m not so sure… I might have to see the other pair again before I can make my decision.”

 

Mitaka froze, unsure of exactly what that meant. It sounded like the sort of thing he should stay blissfully ignorant of. 

 

Lord Ren seemed to be fighting a losing battle with the easy grin that he finally let slip.  He stood up and scandalized the Lieutenant by turning around and carefully pulling the underwear off, bending over to expose his bare rump to the camera as he slid them down his legs.  Mitaka gaped as he stepped into some other undergarment that wasn’t visible at the angle and pulled them on slowly, adjusting the waist.

 

Why anyone would bother to wear underwear at all if this… thing… was the other option was a mystery to him.  It consisted of a white lace band and a slip of material that disappeared into his cleft.  Lord Ren turned to face the camera again, revealing the front.  Beneath the delicate lace Mitaka could clearly visualize the outline of his cock.  The lieutenant slipped a hand between his legs and immediately pulled it away as though the touch burned, scolding himself under his breath.

 

Hux shifted a little in his seat, but it didn’t quite look like he’d taken to touching himself just yet. Instead it seemed like a movement meant to relieve some of that growing discomfort between his own thighs. Not that Mitaka was actively thinking about how painfully hard he must have been… 

 

“How am I supposed to choose?” Hux lamented, the despair in his voice so genuine that he had to wonder if Ren would just throw out the second pair, never to be seen again. “Although I suppose if you happen to make a mess of one in the meantime the decision will be made for me, won’t it?” 

 

“No, Brell, these were expensive,” his voice took on a scolding tone, rife with affection.  “I guess it depends on whether you like the view from behind because that’s the first thing you’re going to see when I’m back in our bed.”

 

Mitaka clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Are you suggesting there might ever be a time that I  _ wouldn’t _ enjoy the view from behind? Because if so, the first thing you’re getting is a lecture.” Hux narrowed his gaze a little, one corner of his mouth twitching up. “And possibly a good spanking. The mesh would leave an interesting pattern, now wouldn’t it?”

 

A helpful blinking startled Mitaka, letting him know the scan was finished.  He absently ran it again.

 

“Mmm… it’s been a long time since you’ve done that.  You might have to break me in slowly.  Would you take your time or would you pull me over your knees without any warning?  Don’t I get a warm up?”  He tilted his head to one side in a gesture so coy Mitaka had to catch his breath.

 

Hux let his grin widen, stretching smug and lazy across his face as he propped his chin up on one hand and tapped at his jaw in thought. 

 

“I’m not sure this is the sort of indiscretion that warrants something so rough… I’d take my time. Remind you of just how much I enjoy the sight when you present that beautiful backside to me--no matter what it is you’re wearing.”

 

“If I wear the white lace I’m going to make you take it off with your teeth,” Ren warned him, causing Mitaka to jump to his feet and pace in frustration.  He would absolutely not imagine his former General removing that utterly senseless undergarment by taking the waistband in his mouth and tugging it away.  Would not imagine what it would feel like to root carefully around in that delectable crevice with his tongue in until he brushed against delicate silk; the feel of firm, warm flesh under his lips.  

 

“Oh, you’re going to  _ make  _ me?” Hux teased in return, one copper brow arched in amusement. “I suppose there’s really no other way to do it, though… But, really, if you’re just looking for excuses to have my mouth pressed against you, you could always just ask nicely. I might want to leave it on a little while first. It’s such a dainty little thing, I could just pull it out of the way, couldn’t I? I wouldn’t even have to ruin it by licking at you through the lace.” 

 

“Kriffing hell… i want you so bad.”

 

Mitaka took a seat and unzipped his pants.  It was entirely improper and yet he didn’t see that he had any choice in the matter what with Ren being… And Hux being…

 

“You’re going to have to spank me this time because I have absolutely no intention of behaving.  I’m going to keep your face between my thighs until I’m satisfied,” Ren growled.

 

Hux sighed out a heavier breath, something very nearly a moan and very nearly a laugh as he shifted forward again, one arm moving rather suspiciously off-screen. 

 

“If that’s the sort of mood you’re in, you might be happier on top, don’t you think? Such a pretty little thing perched atop my chest… I’ll drag you right down onto my mouth so you can take what you need. Would you like that? Being able to fuck yourself on my tongue the way you love to on my cock?”

 

“Tease me through the lace first?” Ren begged, slipping his hand down between his legs without a hint of discretion.  

 

Mitaka moaned the sight and tugged as his own cock in a series of quick jerks that brought him to the edge too quickly.  He forced himself to hang back, take in his surroundings.  This was all highly irregular and his heart pounded at his own daring.

 

“Please, Brell… just a little….”  Ren grunted softly, shameless in his display.

 

“Just a little,” Hux repeated, voice gone even breathier. Mitaka could see the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. “I’ll spread you open. Just enough that the lace is nice and smooth against your skin, stretched so tight.. It’s not hiding anything, you know. I can see right through it, right where I know you want my mouth the most. I wonder--will you still be able to feel the drag of my tongue as I trace every petal and leaf, lavishing the delicate little bud beneath them?”

 

“Fuck…” Ren groaned.  “I need you mouth there.  I need it on the inside of my thighs, licking and biting me until I’m bruised, and I need it against my cock right over the lace; trapped and hard and desperate for you to let me finish.”

 

Hux traced his tongue over one sharp canine, pursed his lips to wet them. 

 

“Would you? If I gave you what you wanted--if I pressed my mark into your skin and devoured you the way you beg me to, would you come for me just like that, still trapped under all that ruined lace?” 

 

“I’m going to come right inside them,” Kylo panted sharply, shuddering with each stroke.  “And then I’m going to rip them off and shove them in your mouth and ride you breathless.  You’re going to taste me until I find satisfaction again.”

 

Mitaka let out a pained cry, his mouth dropping open as he fought to keep from slipping over the edge.  Not here.  Not in this control room.  He had to find something to clean up the mess first.  He would let go of his cock.  He would.  He rubbed his thumb over the head, slowing down and tormenting himself even more.

 

“You have faith I would last that long?” Hux teased, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as if he might have been fighting a similar battle. His head tipped forward a little, hair falling into his face and curling against his skin. “ _ Oh _ , but for you I would… Not until I feel you clench around me; not until you’ve taken all the pleasure I can give you, isn’t that right?” 

 

“I’m going to make a mess of you, Brell.  I’m going to milk you until you’re crying around the gag.  I’m…  _ fffffffuck.”   _ He jerked suddenly and then slammed back against the chair, head lolling.  

 

Hux narrowed his eyes and seemed to remove his hand from whatever impure deeds he’d been engaged in.  “I’ll never get tired of that sight,” he whispered.

 

Mitaka barely caught the words as he finished himself, coming crudely in his own lap with hot shame creeping up his cheeks.  He shook his head slightly to see Ren pull a pitiful face.

 

“Aren’t you going to finish for me?” The knight asked.

 

“I’ve been working on saving my energy for the real thing,” Hux purred. “Besides, I can’t enjoy you thoroughly if I’m too busy pleasuring myself.”

 

Ren chuckled, low and a bit awkward.  He shrugged.  “I guess it will have to be the mesh until I can get these in the laundry.”

 

“I’m sure we’ll survive if you can’t get them cleaned in time,” Hux answered, an almost sleepy sort of grin curving his lips as he lifted a hand to sweep his hair back. “I just want you back, it doesn’t matter what you’re wearing. And I’m not just saying that because I’ll probably tear it off of you in two minutes.” 

 

“Mm…  I miss you, Brell.  I’m going to spend all day in bed with you.  You’d better clear your schedule.”

 

Hux made a point to retrieve his datapad from off-screen, glanced down at it for a moment, and set it aside once more. 

 

“Taken care of. I’m yours for the day.”

 

“All day and all night,” Ren said, stretching his hands over his head with a yawn.  “Going to show you just how much I missed you.  Take care of yourself until I can do that for you.  Don’t stay up too late.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Not as long as you promise to do the same.” Hux fell quiet for a beat, a look so achingly fond crossing over his features. One last thing that Mitaka wasn’t sure he was ever meant to see. “Goodnight, Ren.” 

 

“Goodnight Brell,” he said with a wistful little smile as Hux’s feed blacked out.  Mitaka watched as Lord Ren closed his eyes for a moment as though savoring something.  When he opened them again he looked directly at the camera.

 

“Get off this channel, Lieutenant.  Or do you want me to tell on you?”  He winked before logging off.

 

Even after the second feed went black, Mitaka didn’t so much as  _ breathe _ , eyes gone wide as if he wasn’t sure Ren couldn’t actually see him or hear him. Until then, his primary concern had been the mess cooling in his lap, but this was so,  _ so  _ much worse. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d made such a catastrophic mistake--couldn’t remember the last time he’d let his judgement get so clouded. 

 

He was in so much trouble. 

  
...Or was he?


End file.
